Twins? (part 2)
Twins? (part 2) Follow: Twins? But then... When I opened my eyes... I saw him... My world. He stood there and looked at me with a unbelieving glance. Then his look changed to a sad look. He schooked his head and ran away. I pushed the guy, that was standing before, away and ran after him. Why did I almost do that? Why did he saw that? Why he?! I ran and ran, but didn't find him. I seared like everywhere in the temple, but I couldn't find him. "Gingka is gone!" I yelled when I entered the small house again. "What?!" they all asked in panic "Whatt happened?" Tsuki asked. "Well I just ran off and I supposted he followed me. I bumped against that guy," I pointed at the brown-yellow haired guy that was standing next to me "and he saw us and just ran off. We searched him everywhere, but he isn't here. This is all my fault." I said and cried. "No it isn't." Tsuki said to calm me down. "Maybe he's just gone to the town." Kyoya said also to calm me down. "Is possible." the boy, that stood next to me, said. "Well what are we waiting for?" I asked and walked to the door. "What are you going to do?" Hikaru asked. "I'm going to search for him and apologize" I said and walked away. I walked to the gate and opened it. I ran down the long path and entered the town. I gave a little sigh and started searching for him. "Gingka!" I yelled and everybody was looking at me. I just ran and ran, searching for him. I couldn't find him. I ran and ran. I searched down the whole town, but didn't find him. I wanted to give up, but then I saw him. He was sitting on a couch in the little park. I was so happy that I found him. I ran faster. I ran to him, but then... I saw that he wasn't alone. She was there too. Madoka. I stunned in the middle of the way. I looked better and saw that they were kissing. My eyes widend and my heart...broke in a thousand pieces. My tears rolled down my cheeks. Then suddenly he turned around and looked schocked at me. I just stud stunned in the middle of the way. When he stud up, I didn't dawdled and ran fast away. I ran as fast as I could and didn't look back to see if he was following me. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. I ran crying and I just didn't look where I was running to. I felt an arm grab me. I just pulled it away an ran futher. "Stop!" my world yelled at me. Now I just ran faster and faster. "Please! Watch out!" he yelled worried. I opened my eyes and saw that I ran to a cliff. I wanted to stop, but it was already to late. I fell off the cliff. The cold water touched my skin and everything went black before my eyes... Eeverything was black. I was running trought a dark forest. I just saw my nightmares run trought my head. I tried to think about something else, but it just wouldn't go away. Then I saw him. His face was overwhelmed by pain and sorrow. I was crying, because I didn't want to see him like this. Then I saw where he was standing. My eyes widened. "No!" I yelled, but it seemed that he didn't heard me. I wanted to run at him, but I was litterly nailed to the ground. I cried harder and tried to get my voice to him to penetrate. It didn't work, but when he wanted to jump, I just couldn't take it. "I love you!" I yelled and this time he heard me clearly. He turned around and smiledthumb|My favorite smile... at me with my favorite smile. I smiled back at him and cried from happiness. But then... But then he came standing next to me. That boy with brown hair. He pulled me closer to him. My world's look changed back to look with pain and sorrow. I wanted to scream something, but there came nothing out of my mound. He closed his eyes and jumped from the cliff. "No!" I yelled, but it was already too late. My live... My reason for existence... My world was gone and I couldn't live further. I felt a hote pain in my chest. I screamed it out of pain and felled on the hard ground. I felt on my chest. It was bleeding. I felt a high pressure on my head. I screamed it out. It was so painfull. I thought I was dying. But then I opened my eyes. I saw him. Smiling at me and crying of happiness. I also cried. "Gingka..." I mumbled, but he put me on silence. "Sst... Go to sleep. You need it." he said sweetly. "But... where am..." but he put me on silence again. "Go to sleep. I'll explain everything later. But just sleep now please." he begged me and I nodded. "Ok," I doubted, but concerned to tell him "I love you." I wispered and fell into sleep. The next morning... I opened my eyes and looked around in the small white room. I was lying on a white bed and next to my bed stood devices. I looked panicked, but when I saw him... His face... His hair... My world... I calmed down. I stretched my arm so I could toss through his spiky hair. But this movement wasn't without pain. My arm brunded when I did the movement. "Au!" I yelled, but it came so strong that I thought it wasn't me. But I realized it when he woke up shocked. He looked worried at me. "Are you hurt?" he asked very worried. "No, I just think that I shouldn't move." I said and laughed a little. He laughed with me and I was enchanted by it. "Gingka..." I mumbled "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. I'm really sorry." I said and I think I cried. "Myuu..." he mumbled and I hugged him. "Don't jump!" I commanded. "What?" he asked suprised. "When I was asleep, I saw you jumping off a cliff. I tried to stop you. First it didn't work, because you didn't hear me. Then it worked because I yelled 'I love you.'. But then that boy came and pulled me closer to him and you thought that I loved him... And then... And then..." I stopped so that I wouldn't burst into tears "And then you jumped and my heart broke and I thought I wasthumb|My world was surprised... dying." I said and now I know that I was crying. "Myuu..." he mumbled my name with surprise in his voice. "Please don't leave me. I love you." I said and one single tear flow down of my cheek. "Myuu...' he mumbled again with surprise in his voice "Myuu, I..." but I put him on silence this time. "Sst.. Don't say anything." I whispered and pressed my lips softly on his. He turned the soft kiss into a hot and passionate kiss. My blood boiled trough my body. I kissed him backed and when we had no air, we stopped of. "That... was... amazing." he panted. "Yeah." I agree with him. "So you love me?" he asked after a while. "Yes." I said and touched his lips wtih my finger. I followed the pattern of his lips. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and give it a kiss. I blushed like a mad. He just grinned. "You are so cute when you blush." he said and his lips touched mine for the second time today. The kiss was from the first moment already a hot and passionate kiss. After a while he made it hoter and passionater. I turned dizzy, but fight against it. I won the fight, but after a few minutes whe turned out blue, because we didn't breathe. We stopped of and breathed the much needed air in. "Wow." I just said. He laughed with my favorite smile. Then I heard that somebody knocked on the door. "I'll open it." he said and stood up. "Wait!" I yelled and he stopped "First I wanna know how you feel for me." I said and blushed hard. He laughed his hard laugh. "Really?! Don't you know what I feel for you? I love you so much that I can't stand it." he said and kissed me quick. I just blushed harder and turned out red like a burnt lobster. "Now I'll open the door." he said and walked to the door. He opened it and Ryuga and... Madoka stood there. "We come visit Myuu." Ryuga said. I saw that he was holding athumb|My twin's bouquet... bouquet of fowers and she was holding a teddy bear. "Ok. You can come in." My world said and let my twin go inside. Madoka wanted to come too, but he blocked her way. "Gingka please." she begged him. "You know what you did." he said furious -I saw that- at her. "I know and I'm terribly sorry. May I come in, Myuu?" she asked at me and I thought about it. I looked up and saw thumb|left|Madoka was almost crying...that she was almost crying. And I didn't want to see her crying even after what she did. "You can come in. Gingka." I now looked at him and he looked surprisly at me and reluctantly made the way free for her, so she could come in. "Is everything fine with you?" my twin asked when he was sitting on a chair next to my bed. "Yes, everything is fine." I convidenced him, but also myself. "Oh, ok. I brought some flowers." he said and gave me the bouquet. "Thank you that's so nice." I said and smiled at him, happy with the flowers. He smiled back at me. Now I really wiched that he was my twin. "Myuu, I'm sorry." Madoka said and stood right next to my bed. "It doesn't matter anymore." I said and smiled at my word. He smiled happy back and my heart beated faster. They all looked surprisly when the machine races hit. I blushed and now I wasn't the only one who could hear how my heart beated. After a while it became calm and they all laughed. I laughed with them. "Ryuga," I began speaking "is it really possible that we could be family?" I asked and he -I saw that- thought about it. "Yes, that's really possible, because only members off my family must be so stupid to jump off a cliff." he said laughing. I looked playfully mad at him. "Bully." I said and give him a box. "Au." he said playfully. "I hope that you are my brother. I couldn't wish a better brother than you." I said with a big smile, but he didn't smile back. He just swallowed. "I'm not a good brother at all." he said and stood up. He walked to the door. He yanked the door open, went out and hit him close again. I heard him pounding through the hallway. My twin was gone and I was shocked. Why wasn't he a good brother? Why? What is his secret? ''To be continued...'' Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Love Categorie:Twins Categorie:Tears Categorie:Romance Categorie:Drama Categorie:Dashan Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Death Categorie:Anime Categorie:Yin